Turtles visit the dentist
by Jungle Leopard
Summary: The TMNT Got a dentist checkup and every turtle has their own way of dealing with that.


_**TMNT visit the dentist**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

The waiting room is occupied by four turtles.

"Raphiiiiiiiieeee?" Mikey asks in an annoying tone. "Can I borrow your magazine?"

"I'm not Raphie and no, I'm still readin' bonehead!" Raph exclaimes a little louder.

Raphael buries his face in his motorcycle magazine.

Meanwhile Leo tries to meditate on his waiting room chair, but he miserably fails. His younger brothers are just too noisy. And the chair is too small...

Donnie is just thinking about what different kinds of beautiful and interesting equipment he will see closely, and with luck even be exposed to in the dentist's room. He had been looking forward to this appointment for the three days since Master splinter had told them about the dentist appointment. Donnie even hasn't been brushing his teeth for three days in hope to be as close as possible with all the wonderful machines.

Mikey has started to pick through the magazines on the table. He then hears THE DRILL. He immediately panics and clutches on tho Raph, who seems extremely annoyed. He decides that he will run off before that thing enters his mouth.

"Raph, what do dentists do all day?" he asks.

"Well they walk in tight suits and sometimes the force open mutant mouths. Then they stick a drill 'bout the size the workmen we saw last week use inta yar mouth and let it off"Raph is enjoying making Mikey tremble.

"And you're not afraid of going in there Raph?"

"Nope"

"Wow" Mikey says and looks up to his big bro. He thought of Raph as a hero sometimes. But that story has made him even more scared. He decides that his big hero will protect him as long as Mikey stays hidden behind Raph. They might not notice him like that...

"Hey guys, did you ever think of Raph's bike being extremely racist?" Leo interrupts. As everyone looks at him he starts to explain: " Don't you know that Raph's bike only drives full speed and higher when Raph uses it? Don't you think it's unfair that it only drives fast when mutants like Raph sit on it?"

Donnie just rolls his eyes. Raph looks _Extremely_ pissed off (Leo is talking bad about HIS bike) and Mikey looks like he's going to need a map.

Suddenly the door opens and out comes a female lizard dentist in a tight suit. Raph starts to think that this might end up interesting. Mikey squeals and hides behind Raph. Donnie hopes that she would call him in first and Leo just mutters a Hello.

The dentist asks Mikey in. It takes Donnie long to unteach Mikey about Dentists until Mikey gives in and follows the Lizard. Raphs eyes are fixed on a _certain_ spot.

Silence. Then, after it had beed closed for ten seconds the dentist door swings open and out come a scared Mikey with an annoyed dentist following him.

"He wouldn't open his mouth" she explains. Mikey grins and the others shake their heads.

"Raph was right," he claims proudly at Donnie, "She _was_ going to force open my mouth."

Donnie just helplessly smirks at Mikey admiring Raph so much.

The dentist asks Leo in.

Mikey luckily has found distraction in form of a little fly which he chases all around the waiting room.

"What da ya get when ya cross a nut an' a turtle?" Raph suddenly mutters. Donnie just gives him a puzzles look.

"Mikey" the older turtle says.

"Wait Raph, does it mean our mom was a nut? Then we actually all turned out to be Mikeys? And how did our parent then..." Mikey obviously doesn't get it.

"Don't bother Mikey, Raph meant something else" Donnie just says.

The door opens and Leo comes out. He looks like had chewed a lemon. As Don asks him what's wrong he just claims that he could not concentrate on his meditation while opening his mouth.

Donatello is asked in next.

"Leo? What are rainbows made of?" Mikey is just too annoying.

"Ask Raph..." Leo has no interest in Mikey's requests, although Donnie loves them.

"Raph? What are rainbows made of?"

" Ya know, Mikey. They're ninja masks in the sky."

" But how do they get up there? Did someone loose them?'

"Ya got it"

Leo has no idea why Raph keeps telling Mikey stuff like that. It causes Mikey to think of Raph as his biggest hero EVER. And Raph, who is normally so mature, just says idiots are fun.

After a few questions of the same kind, Donnie comes out SHINING as if he just won a million dollar. He had opened his mouth and sadly had no cavity, but he had carefully examined all of the different tools.

Finally the Lizard asks Raph to follow her. He has a devilish grin on his face.

For the next fifteen minutes Donnie tries to explain to Mikey what rainbows _actually_ are, but no matter how Donnie puts it, Mikey never gets it. Mikey is completely confused, so he decides to stick to his hero's mast theory.

By the time Raph returned to the waiting room he had managed to somehow get his way around his check and had flirted with the dentist instead.

The Lizard waived them goodbye as they left for the lair.


End file.
